UnaEXE Vengance
by bluedarkyugi
Summary: When Blu is targetted by a mysterious navi, Hub is told to stay clear of it. But how long will it be before a figure from the past targets the two youngest Hikari's?
1. Beginnings 1

Una.exe – Vengeance

Chapter 1 – Hub

A/N: This fic is based on the son of Lan and Mayl who was introduced in my fic 'The Greatest Challenge. His navi Una was the first attempt at the BabyNavi project by Lan's dad (Hub's Grandfather). She was raised alongside Hub by Megaman and Roll.

* * *

Hub walked in and mumbled a hello to his mum before going into the games room and automatically jacking Una in before collapsing on the sofa in there.

"Hard day?" asked Roll.

Hub answered her with a grunt.

"I don't think he wants to talk about it," said Una.

"What's up? Have they been picking on him again?" asked Roll.

"Actually I think it's more that I gave him a lift home when he was with his mates," said Sarah walking in.

"Oh," said Roll.

"What's up Sarah?" said Mayl walking in.

"I wanted to see if Lan was here," said Sarah, "I guess I'll have to nip into SciLab."

Mayl just nodded. Sarah looked at the chessboard that Roll was puzzling over. "What's up Roll?"

"I'm trying to see how to beat MegaMan in chess," said Roll, "I've seen this opening somewhere before."

Sarah looked at the chessboard. "Modified Queens Indian defence," she said, "He's trying to fool you into thinking he's using a Kings Indian Defence."

"How can you tell?" said Roll.

"I taught him that opening," replied Sarah as she left.

Sarah got into her car and drove to SciLab. On the way she reflected that if she went over the net she could be there in instants but she felt like going in her body. At the reception the receptionist took one look at her ID and waved her through.

"You wanted me Lan?" said Sarah.

"I'm trying to modify the Style Change program for Una," said Lan staring at a screen of code, "But the two areas of Una's code keep preventing it from compiling."

He banged his head on his desk. "How on earth did Dad get Una's code to run with all these conflicts?"

Sarah looked at the code and deleted half of it. She set it to compile and it went perfectly.

"What did you do?" said Lan.

"You were overcompensating for Roll's data. It didn't need all that code to cancel out any negative effects Roll's data would have."

Lan looked over the code. "You've deleted every bit of data I used to compensate for the Roll data!"

"Like I said, overcompensating, Roll wouldn't give any negative effects to the style change. I should know."

"What would I do without you?" said Lan.

"Less than you already do," said MegaMan, "You've spent half of today asleep."

"Hey you!" said Lan.

Lan had barely changed from high school. He still had his bandanna, the only difference was that now he usually wore a lab coat rather that his jacket. His jacket when he wore it was usually zipped up and he'd had his symbol sewn into his jacket this time.

"I'd head home now anyway," said Sarah, "Mayl's cooking your favourite. You can finish up tomorrow now."

"Yeah, your right," said Lan hanging his lab coat up, "I bet Hub's waiting for the program anyway."

"I'd watch it," said Sarah, "When I left he was in a bad mood."

"Ok then sis," said Lan, "I'll see you later."

Lan got into his car and was about to go.

"Hey Lan!" said MegaMan, "Phone call from Mr. Famous."

"What could he want?" said Lan.

"Put it this way, he's put high level encryption on the signal," said Megaman.

"Answer it then," said Lan.

"Lan," came Mr. Famous' voice through Lan's PET, "How are you?"

"I'm fine," said Lan, "With the level of encryption you've put on the signal I doubt you are just checking up on me though."

"Yes, we thought you may want to know that Wily died in prison from old age today," said Mr. Famous.

"He took his time didn't he," said Lan.

"Yeah well, he was going on about his revenge up until he kicked the bucket anyway," said Mr. Famous, "We just thought you'd like to know."

"No problem," replied Lan, "See you later."

"See you later," replied Mr. Famous before cutting the connection.

Lan drove home and went upstairs to see his son. After Hub had become too old for a nursery he'd converted it into a games room so the navis and humans could play together. Thanks to more equipment that they'd worked on in SciLab all sorts of games could be played. Hub and Una were playing pool while Roll was still examining the chess board. He jacked MegaMan in and he and Roll started to play chess. Mayl came upstairs to them and watched for a moment before announcing that tea was ready. As they sat at the table Lan felt like he didn't have a care in the world, Wily was dead, he had his family, no worries in the world. Life was perfect.

Inside the WWW base in the Demon Waters.

Inside the computer a program activates.

"So they think they're finally rid of me," said a figure, "Little do they know that I had this system linked to my body. Upon my death it activated this program, my final chance to destroy the net. Now instead of a navi powerful enough to do my work I simply need the navis data. And I know just where to look."


	2. Beginnings 2

Una.exe – Vengeance

Chapter 2 – Beginnings 2

_Deep in SciLab's highest security vault._

"Here lies the data belonging to the world's most powerful navis," said the figure with a hint of sadistic glee, "Soon I will not control the ultimate NetNavi, I will be the ultimate NetNavi."

The figure moved towards a blocked off area in the back.

"Even higher security than these navis," it said, "What could be back here?"

_Hikari residence – 8:40am_

"Wake up Hub," said Una, "You're as bad as Uncle Lan you know."

"5 more minutes," mumbled Hub rolling over.

"I bet Aunt Sarah never had this trouble," said Una, "She used to jump on Uncle Lan if I remember correctly. Maybe I'll ask Uncle Lan to make me a body so I can do that."

"Girls," mumbled Hub, "All talk and no action, do they ever shut up."

"Not in my experience no," said MegaMan from Hub's pc, "If you're asleep I doubt you want the Style Change program your Dad and Aunt Sarah have been working on."

Una admitted she'd never seen Hub move so fast. He was up, dressed and the PET connected to the pc before she could yell at her Dad for saying that girls never shut up. She soon found she didn't need to as before MegaMan could begin the download Sarah had MegaMan by his throat threatening him to apologise or else.

"Now Sarah," said MegaMan, "Put me down slowly."

"Take that back," said Sarah.

"It was Hub who made the remark," said MegaMan.

"I can get him at school," said Una, "But I can't actually beat him up. So unless you apologise you can kiss goodbye to your MegaBuster. Then your left hand, then your legs and then I'll remove your helmet and pull out each strand of hair, then I'll leave you to..."

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," said MegaMan pale with fear, "I take it back, I take everything bad back that I've ever said about you or girls in general."

Sarah put MegaMan down. Looking at Hub through the computer screen she pointed at him.

"Watch it today mister," she said, "You have just dug a big hole. Without some big sucking up today I will make you suffer in any way I can."

Sarah Jacked Out of his pc.

"Gulp," said Hub.

"Too right," said MegaMan, "She's still irritated at your Dad making her stay overnight at SciLab to test the Style Change program. But I have to admit that she's efficient, I doubt my Style Change program was so heavily tested."

"So it works," said Hub.

"Yup, it turns out your Dad was overcompensating for the difference in data between me and Una."

"Typical guy," said Una, "Doesn't think about what he's doing."

"Hypocrite," said Hub picking up the PET, "Let's just get to school. See you later uncle."

"See ya," said MegaMan before Jacking Out.

Hub ran to school and arrived in the class in double quick time to see Sarah sitting at her desk.

"Aren't you in SciLab?" said Hub.

"I finished the tests and went home," said Sarah, "I simply went to see where you were when I accidentally overheard your conversation with my brother."

"So in other words you were using the school system to make sure I wasn't late for class," said Hub.

"Yup," said Sarah.

"Nice one," said Una.

"You shut up!" said Hub.

"Hadn't you better sit down before class starts in 4 seconds Hub," said Sarah watching Hub run to his seat.

"Ok," began Sarah, "I've had a look at your grades and the news is that at this rate I'll run out of topics before the end of the year. I'm glad to see some of the better students helping the worst to push up their grades in each subject but to be frank, I can't teach you anything else on the syllabus as you've all shown knowledge of it."

A faint murmur ran through the class. What was Mrs. Blaze going to do?

"I can bring it down to two choices," said Sarah, "A NetBattling tournament or advanced techniques."

The murmur grew louder.

"I showed your results to the principle and he says with grades this high it's up to me what I do."

Everyone's eyes suddenly were fixed on the front of the room where Sarah was leaning on the front of her desk looking at her enraptured class.

"The best bit is, if I do this for the next two years as well my advanced virus busting class will have to turn pupils down," thought Sarah.

"Hands up for a tournament," said Sarah watching the hands go up. Just looking she could tell it was over half of them. She made a play of counting them then decided to be a little cruel.

"No voting twice now," said Sarah, "Who wants to learn how to use the Program Advance." She could almost hear the silent cries of disappointment. Hub and Blu just laughed. The few hands that went up hopefully as well as a couple of second voters who Sarah still counted.

"NetBattling tournament it is then," she said, "As there are exactly 32 of you that means that we have 5 rounds of competition. Our first match will be," she pretended to mull it over for a second, "Hub and Michael."

Hub went up against the boy who'd teased him on the first day of term. He was a big bulky boy although not as big as Dex had been. He was 10 times meaner than Dex too. At least you knew Dex was just messing about.

"Ha, I get the little girlie," said Michael, "What you gonna do if you lose? Run to your auntie."

"Destroy him for me will you?" whispered Sarah to Hub.

"Of course," whispered Hub back.

"Jack In, HealNavi Power Up!" said Michael.

"Jack In, Una, Power Up!" said Hub.

The two navis arrived in CyberSpace. The HealNavi began throwing MiniBoomers instantly.

"Hey," said Sarah, "I didn't say you could start yet."

"Sorry," said Michael obviously not bothered.

HealNavi waited for Sarah with two miniboomers in its hands.

"Go!" said Sarah.

The HealNavi threw the MiniBoomers the instant she said Go and watched them connect. He didn't realise Una was behind him until it was too late.

"Hey," said Michael, "Fight like a man and not like a wuss."

"That's big coming from Mr. Attack before the match starts," said Hub.

Una's advantages in natural healing and attack power were beginning to show. The HealNavi was having trouble dealing damage to Una, when it did she virtually healed herself up again.

"No good," said Michael, "Let's try our new chip."

"Good idea," said the HealNavi.

"DarkSword BattleChip In, Download!" said Michael.

"Una get out now!" said Sarah jacking into the blackboard where the fight was going on.

"A dark chip," said Hub too shocked to press the button.

Sarah stood between her niece and the HealNavi. The HealNavi charged with its DarkSword before Sarah blocked with her own.

"I didn't order it to attack," said Michael, "What's going on?"

"No," said Blu, "You just decided to use one of the most dangerous BattleChips ever. That's what!"

"I had no idea," said Michael shocked.

"Jack In, Prota, Power Up!" said Blu Jacking in her navi.

"Three on ones barely fair," said the HealNavi now in DarkSoul due to Sarah's attacks, "Let me even the odds."

He summoned three DS Navis. "Attack," he yelled.


	3. Strength in Friendship

Una.exe – Vengeance

Chapter 3 – Strength in Friendship

"Prota," said Sarah, "What are you doing here?"

Prota looked at Sarah. She was often referred to as the female version of ProtoMan. Like ProtoMan she had varied skills but specialised in sword chips. Although she did look like a female ProtoMan her armour was a lighter shade of red and almost looked pink. She also didn't wear a visor like ProtoMan.

"Blu sent me to help," replied Prota.

"Try and get Una out of here then," said Sarah.

"You can't take three DS navis Sarah!" said Una running up, "I'm fine, Hub's the one in a state of shock."

"Let's get them!" yelled Prota rushing forward.

"Stay back!" shouted Sarah.

The three summoned DS HealNavis turned from focusing on one of the three to focusing all their attacks on Prota. All three of them started to fire a DarkVulcan at Prota.

"Prota!" yelled Blu.

"What have I unleashed?" said Michale still in shock.

When the smoke cleared Prota was still standing there. Unfortunately the same couldn't be said for Sarah. She was kneeling on the floor in front of Prota with her DarkAura nearly gone.

"Never rush in against a DS Navi," said Sarah.

"Thanks," said one scared Prota.

"Think first, act second," said Sarah. Prota noticed that the three DS navis that the HealNavi had summoned were circling her and Sarah like hawks.

"LongSword Blu," said Sarah.

Blu quickly downloaded a LongSword chip to Prota.

"Now!" said Sarah readying her DarkSword and flying at one of the navis. Prota aimed for a second and the third looking for his partners suddenly noticed Una rushing at him with her Sword ready. Separated the three stood no chance and were quickly decimated and deleted.

"That was easy," said Prota.

"That was the starters," said Sarah, "Here comes the main course."

The HealNavi bore down on Sarah with its DarkSword. Sarah blocked with her own and the two continued to parry blows.

"Hub," yelled Sarah, "Some help here!"

Hub appeared to snap out of it and downloaded some chip data.

Una ran up to help her with a Cannon and a WideSword ready. The HealNavi simply brushed her to one side and did the same with Prota when she tried to help. Although Una's healing abilities kicked in Prota didn't have that luxury and was nearly crippled with pain.

Suddenly Sarah was knocked back from the HealNavi with a terrible gash in her left arm just above the limiter.

"Sarah!" screamed Una and Hub.

"Don't just stand there!" said Sarah, "Look Out!"

Una only just managed to dodge the HealNavi's attack. Una moved quickly and started to yell to Hub.

"Hub we have to stop him before Sarah and Prota are deleted."

"I know," said Hub, "But what can we do?"

"We have to try something," said Una as the WideSword disappeared and the cannon quickly following.

Suddenly the HealNavi turned it's attention to the near deleted Prota.

"Don't touch her," yelled Una firing her buster to distract it. The HealNavi responded with it's Buster.

"I'll get to you after I've deleted your friends," it said.

"Hub," said Una, "We need options here."

Frustration piled up on Hub's face, no matter what Sarah said that he was the best she knew he always knew that Sarah and his Dad were unstoppable together, he could never surpass them.

"Never think like that Hub," said Una, "Aunt Sarah always says that anything is possible if you believe enough."

"You're right Una," said Hub, "Anything is possible."

Suddenly Hub was hit with a new sensation. He felt Una's power flow through him, he felt as though he was on the battlefield in Una's place, but he was also there operating Una.

Una was hit with the sensation in reverse, she felt like she was out there in Hub's place operating whilst she was also down here in the battlefield.

"What is this?" said Hub and Una together.

"I don't believe it," said Sarah, "They've already achieved Full Synchro."

"I have an idea," said Hub.

"The Program Advance," said Una.

"CyberSword BattleChip In," said Hub and Una in union, "WideSword BattleChip In, LongSword BattleChip In, Program Advance."

Hub and Una were suddenly blown back with a sudden rush of power.

"LifeSword Power Up!" they finished.

The LifeSword formed in Una's hands up above her head. Though the Full Synchro Hub felt the LifeSword's power.

"Remember," said Sarah, "This will only knock him out of DarkSoul so don't waste it trying to log him out."

"Near deletion and still manage to give advice," said Prota.

Grasping the LifeSword Una sliced sending an energy wave at the HealNavi DS. The shockwave from the attack was so powerful even compared to the standard LifeSword due to the Full Synchro that Sarah and Prota had to logout in order to avoid being deleted as they were standing behind the Healnavi.

The energy wave blew the HealNavi out of DarkSoul and it fell to it's knees before logging out.

"Phew," said Sarah when Una had logged out, "I think that you lot had best go now. Go to the library or outside until your next class. Can Hub, Blu and Michale stay behind though? I need to talk to them for a bit."


	4. Field Trip

Una.exe – Vengeance

Chapter 4 – Field Trip

The class left leaving Sarah, Hub, Michale and Blu.

"Come with me you three," said Sarah, "And give me that chip Michale."

Michale handed Sarah the chip without question. The four of them went down to reception where Sarah told the receptionist to get someone to cover her next class and that she was taking the three out on business from her other job.

They all climbed into Sarah's car.

"What's your other job Miss?" said Michale from the back of her car.

"That's my business," said Sarah, "You don't need to know."

"I bet your precious nephew Hub knows," sulked Michale.

"Actually," said Hub, "Me and Blu are as confused as you."

"You'd best be," said Sarah pulling up outside the Officials HQ.

"What are we doing here?" said Michale.

"Follow me," said Sarah, "Stay close behind, don't wander off and don't touch anything."

Sarah walked in, the receptionist looked at her and Sarah held up the DarkChip and she just nodded and opened up the elevator. At the top level they got out. Blu looked out the window and suddenly had a great sense of vertigo.

"How far up are we?" said Blu.

"About 16 floors," said Sarah calmly. She walked up to a door at the end of the corridor. "Stay here and don't touch anything," she said. Without even knocking Sarah walked into the office.

Inside the office Mr. Famous was talking to Mysteriu, Commander Beef and WoodRose. When she walked in they noticed her and stopped talking.

"What do we owe this honour Sarah?" said Mr. Famous.

Sarah threw the DarkChip onto Mr. Famous' desk.

"I thought you lot were keeping an eye on these things," said Sarah, "How'd you let this one get into the hands of a school kid?"

"We can't keep an eye on all of them at once Sarah," said Commander Beef.

"Well try," said Sarah, "They compromise my very existence."

"How?" said WoodRose, "You're standing here right?"

"Fear of the DarkChips could lead to fear of Dark Navis," said Sarah, "Which in turn will defiantly lead to a fear of me!"

"Ok then," said Commander Beef, "What happened?"

"A kid used it in my class," said Sarah, "The navi went into DarkSoul and it took me, Una and Prota to take him down."

"What kids were in the system?" said Mr. Famous.

"They're outside now," said Sarah, "I thought it would save time going to get them."

"Right, you three question them," said Mr. Famous to the three secret NetBattlers, "Sarah, I need your help with another investigation."

The three left and Mr. Famous stood up and went to the window. Sarah followed him.

"We caught a signal heading to SciLab's high security data vault today," said Mr. Famous, "We think it came from Demon Waters."

"That's impossible," said Sarah, "The only computer system in Demon Waters belongs to the WWW and they're all in prison."

"Wily died the other day Sarah," said Mr. Famous, "He said before he died that he would get his revenge even from the grave."

"He was one of SciLab's best scientists and programmers," said Sarah.

"I need to know something Sarah," said Mr. Famous, "What was in that vault?"

"That vault contains all the non – commercial navis that SciLab has created," said Sarah, "It also contains deactivated copies of Alpha and Gospel."

"Non – commercial," said Mr. Famous, "Just how powerful are the navis in there?"

"The vault has three security levels," started Sarah, "The first level stores the weaker navis, the custom ones created for movies and things like that. They can NetBattle but they're really designed for other things.

"The second level stores the more powerful navis, navis like me and MegaMan, I think that there are copies of the other Scyler models and navis like Empress. It also stores navis that Wily created for the WWW like WackoMan and ElecMan.

"The third level contains the most dangerous navis ever created, Bass and ScylerV1.0 are stored there as well as programs like Alpha and Gospel."

"How many officials have a security clearance high enough to access it?" said Mr. Famous.

"Undercover or just any of them?"

"Any."

"Six," said Sarah, "On Official Clearance."

"What could Wily have done with that data?" said Mr. Famous.

"They had no personality cores so he could have an army devoted to him," said Sarah, "That's the best case scenario."

"What's the worst case scenario?" said Mr. Famous.

"You've seen Una fight right?" said Sarah.

"Yes, why?"

"That's two netnavis combined into a single one, imagine what Wily could achieve with all that data," said Sarah.

Mr. Famous ran straight to his desk and immediately ordered high security all over the net. They were to look out for anything strange or unusual.

"What officials have access to that vault?" said Mr. Famous.

"You, Commander Beef, Mysteriu, WoodRose, Chaud and me," said Sarah, "Lan could get in on his SciLab security pass as well I think."

"I just hope to god we're not facing Wily here," said Mr. Famous, "With his skills he could take over the network with the navi he could create from that data."


	5. The Vault

Una.exe – Vengeance

Chapter 5 – The Vault

The five navis moved through SciLab, although the four human ops were near retiring they operated as well as they did nearly 20 years ago. Sarah looked around, their clearances had granted them access but they had Sarah's Dad keeping an eye on them.

"You know where you're going Sarah?" asked Dr. Hikari.

"Sure," said Sarah, "No problem."

"It wouldn't be if the security systems would allow themselves to be shut down," said Dr. Hikari, "They won't accept my clearance codes."

"What did I tell you about giving programs personalities Dad?" said Sarah.

"NetNavis with emotions are bad enough," said Dr. Hikari, "But giving a program a personality is asking for trouble."

"So what are we dealing with?" said SharkMan.

"Class 5 security programs," said Sarah calmly.

"Class 5!" said Punk, "How are we meant to destroy a Class 5?"

"Who mentioned the word destroy?" said Sarah grinning as the first program came into view.

"Halt," said the program, "Please state name and clearance code."

"Sarah Hikari," said Sarah, "Clearance code 657389873 Alpha."

"Clearance code invalid," stated the program.

"Me and my friends were wondering if we could go back into our spaces in the vault now," said Sarah.

"That is incorrect," said the program, "No navi has left the vault."

"Can you go and check?" said Sarah.

"I am programmed to guard this spot," said the program, "I cannot let you past."

"But if we say we belong in the vault and you can't check then how do you know that we don't?" said Sarah.

The program looked confused.

"Therefore if I can't go back into the vault then you would be responsible for my escape because I couldn't go back into the vault because you won't let me," said Sarah.

Now the program look really confused.

"Therefore it is likely that..." said Sarah before noticing that the program had got itself stuck along this line of thinking. She signalled to the others and they walked past the security program.

"What happened there?" said SkullMan.

"It got stuck in a loop of thinking," said Sarah, "Mainly along the line of if they escaped and I didn't let them back in would I be responsible for their escape because they couldn't get back to their spots in the vault then I would be...

"You get the idea anyway. My statements were logically correct but the reasoning behind them was false so I managed to lie whilst being completely logical, and the program managed to get stuck in a logic loop."

"Keep up the good work Sarah," said Dr. Hikari, "I didn't think you could confuse them like that."

"I used to practice on the programs at school and college," said Sarah.

"You mean you were the one who managed to bring the entire network to a halt at DenTech College," said Mr. Famous.

"And you checked every kid on campus but me," said Sarah, "I was just trying to confuse the printer management program in my pc and it ended up drawing on processing power to solve the problem from the entire campus without me knowing."

"What were you confusing it with?" said Punk.

"If it couldn't check if paper was in the printer how did it know that its paper check program wasn't buggy if the system check program wasn't working," said Sarah.

"Remind me on never to enter a riddle contest against you Sarah," said Dr. Hikari, "Can you disable the rest in the same way?"

"No need," said Sarah, "Alls I say is that if the last program let me past then I must have an accepted clearance code and therefore they would be going against their programming by not letting me past even if they determine my clearance code as invalid. What I want to know is who reprogrammed these programs?"

Sarah disabled the rest of the security programs and they accessed the first level of the vault. Sarah waved her hand in the air and a 3D map of the area came up.

"There should be 33 navis here," said Sarah, "How many are there?"

SharkMan did a quick count and reported that there were 33 navis. They moved into the second vault quickly.

"63," said Sarah looking around. SharkMan did another head count.

"46," said SharkMan. Sarah made a mental list of the missing 17 navis. They all moved into the third vault.

"Empty," said WoodMan unnecessarily.

"There should be two navis and two programs here," said Sarah, "Bass, ScylerV1.0, Alpha and Gospel!"

They quickly logged out and Sarah wrote down the list of missing navis and handed it to Dr. Hikari.

"Can you get me the disks with these navis on them Dad?" she asked, "I want to know what we may be up against."

Dr. Hikari walked over to a safe at the other side of the room. Inserting a data disk he inserted a code and downloaded the navis Sarah had asked for onto a disk.

"Can I use your pc at home Dad?" said Sarah, "I'd use mine but yours is better for this sort of stuff."

Dr. Hikari nodded and Sarah and the officials left SciLab and went their separate ways.

(A/N: I know this fic is supposed to be focusing on Hub and Una but this is an important part to the story. I will be returning to Hub and Una next chapter.)


	6. Warning

Una.exe – Vengeance

Chapter 6 – Warning

Sarah worked on the project for most of the night. Dr. Hikari arrived home to see Sarah slumped over his computer asleep. He smiled then gently moved her into her old room before emailing Chaud to say she was safe.

The next night Hub and Una were at home trying to do the maths homework Sarah had set the class.

"Remind me why I thought having an aunt who's a teacher would make things easier," said Hub.

"Don't ask me," said Una puzzling over the calculations, "I can't make heads or tails of algebra.  I mean how do you do if x plus y equals 45 and x divided by y equals z then what are x,y and z?"

"How on earth did I get lumbered with the only link to the teacher who refuses to help me with my homework?" said Hub, "I mean I understand she has to look after Sam and all but..." He gave a little shiver at the image of his 5 year old cousin.

"Her left arm freaks you out too?" said Una.

"Yeah," said Hub, "I mean, how does she put up with it anyway?"

"It may be best if you don't think too much about it," said Una, she thought for a moment before going, "What about Blu?"

"What about her?" said Hub.

"Can't she help you?" said Una.

Hub stared at the computer screen for a few moments before saying, "How long do you think it would take you to get there?"

"Faster than our parents can catch that I'm on the net," replied Una with a wink.

"Go," said Hub as Una left for Blu's Homepage.

Una arrived at Blu's usually tidy Homepage quicker than she thought.

"Did you take a wrong turn?" said Hub.

"No," said Una looking around, "This is her Homepage."

"No it's not," said Hub, "If Blu knew her Homepage looked like this she'd go berserk."

"Talk about understatements," said Una.

The Homepage was a mess, even Hub was shocked and Blu always moaned about his Homepage. Pieces of data lay strewn all over the place and the floor was cracked in several places. Suddenly one of the larger piles of data moved and Una rushed to see if anyone was underneath.

"Una," said Prota as Una pulled her out of the mess, "I am so glad to see you."

Prota was obviously weak from the attack but Una's orders to stay silent to conserve energy weren't having any effect.

"The navi who attacked," said Prota, "He had a message for your family."

"A message?" said Una.

"I think that's why I'm still alive," said Prota, "Because he wanted me to give you this message. It was really strange because he gave it to me then crashed that lot on top of me and..."

"Prota," said Una calmly, "Listen to me for a moment please," she paused before yelling, "IN THE NAME OF THE NETWORK, WHAT WAS THE MESSAGE?"

"There's no need to shout Una," said Prota, "I think it was, 'Hikari's, you're next.'"

"Come on," said Una, "I'll get you into my PET and Hub can call Blu to come and get you."

"Wait," said Prota, "There's more, the navi, it looked like your Dad."

"No," screamed Una, "It wasn't my Dad, I know it wasn't!"

"I know," said Prota, "This navi had this strange high pitched cackle like voice, there's no way your Dad would threaten your family anyway."

"I'm sorry," said Una slowly calming down, "I just overreacted, that's all."

"It's ok," said Prota.

"Let's go," said Una as the pair went to Hub's PET.


	7. Meeting

Una.exe – Vengeance

Chapter 7 – Meeting

It was a busy night for Hub and Una after that, the first to arrive were Blu and Yai. After that as Una said, "They came in drones."

Everyone had squeezed into the playroom, Prota had been put back into Blu's PET and the only navis in the room were MegaMan, Roll and Sarah who had jacked in for some reason.

Hub and Una had assumed this would be a family affair with maybe a few friends, he realized that he was actually right when Sarah commented that even more wanted to come but they didn't have room.

Hub recognized few faces in the rabble, his grandparents were there as well as his Uncle Chaud and Sam, a few solos stared in off screens or navis of those who couldn't make it, Dex and Chisao had appeared early on and even the three secret netbattlers had arrived although he recognized the masks rather than their faces. Hub and Mayl were rushed off their feet trying to get everyone somewhere to sit or something to drink.

Eventually everyone was settled and Sarah began.

"It may be common news to most of you but Wily has officially been dead for over a week now," she began, Hub noticed most of them nod, it was old news to them, "However, three days ago the officials noticed a signal coming from a computer system in Demon Waters."

The room exploded with cries of, "No way!" or similar things echoing around the room until Sarah raised her hand.

"People," she said, "I am simply stating what we know to be fact, a signal came from Demon Waters, it doesn't have to have anything to do with Wily.

"What we do know is that SciLabs highest security data vaults have been hacked. We have used what data we have as well as information from some sources to discover what the threat looks like."

Sarah waved her hands through thin air and an image appeared, all eyes in the room switched from the image to MegaMan.

"It wasn't me," said MegaMan.

"Remarkable likeness," said Dr. Hikari, "Perfect camouflage as well, MegaMan is so well known that no one would question his motives."

"That's the point," said Sarah, "So long as MegaMan remains on the net, then he can go anywhere and no one will question him, so long as he remains silent anyway."

The figure in the centre looked exactly like MegaMan, small details like the colour of it's eyes gave it away but to someone who had only seen pictures or heard descriptions it could pass for the real thing.

"What do you mean remains silent?" said Lan.

"His voice is weird and high pitched," said a small voice from the back of the room, it even took Hub a few moments to figure out who it was.

"This girl," said WoodRose in a state of shock, "Is your source for this."

"Blu keeps a clean homepage and respects her navi," said Hub, "I doubt that she'd set up some of the things that me and Una saw at her homepage or cut her navis connection to her PET for a joke."

"I agree with Hub here," said Sarah, "I may see most of her in the classroom but I still think that she wouldn't go to those lengths. From what I know of her, she is a truthful girl and a serious study, I doubt she'd even think of doing something like this as a joke anyway."

WoodRose's gaze settled on Blu before Mysteriu put her hand on her shoulder and nodded.

"So getting back to the point," said Commander Beef, "What do we do about it?"

"Nothing direct," said Sarah, "We can't track someone who's in two places at once or even off the net by now. Lan, your PET please."

Sarah pulled out her PET to show her official badge, dejectedly Lan handed over his PET, Sarah transferred some files to a SubPET and handed the SubPET to Lan.

"He can enter the house network and that's it Lan," said Sarah, "The SubPET can't access normal computers."

"Why not just take it Sarah?" said Lan, "Why didn't you just take MegaMan and the PET?"

"Lan," said Sarah, "You have trouble sitting still without MegaMan."

"I do not," said Lan who was virtually hopping from foot to foot.

"You can't stand still when faced with the prospect of losing him," said Sarah, "How the hell will you survive without him out in the world?"

Everyone fell about laughing, even Sarah and Lan smiled at the joke.

"So this room only then," said Lan.

"Wire the entire house up for all I care," said Sarah, "Just don't let him on the net."

"Ok then," said Lan.

"Everybody else," said Sarah, "Just look out for MegaMan on the net, if it is Wily it will be dangerous to approach him, take it from me."

Everybody agreed and the Officials said they'd put an alert out for the MegaMan impostor tomorrow so everyone but Blu, Yai, Chaud, Sam and Sarah left.

Sarah went back into her body and turned to Blu and Hub.

"Something we need to clear up," she said, "This never happened, I am not an Official, you will not try and find out who's behind this and stop him. That last part is the most important."

She picked up Sam and she, Chaud and Sam went to leave before she turned back to the pair of them.

"I still want your maths homework in tomorrow as well you realise," she said as she walked out.

"No!" cried Hub, "I forgot about my homework!"

"Don't worry," said Blu, "I'll help you with it now."

"Blu," said Yai, "We're going home now."

"Is the world conspiring against me here or something," said Hub to Una.

"Don't look at me," said Una, "We'd best get it done anyway, I don't want to go on virus duty for a week again."

"Consider yourself lucky," said Hub heading to his room, "I've got to clean the boy's toilets if I don't get it done, and the kitchen schedule this week is curry on Monday and chilli on Wednesday."

"Ouch," said Una.


	8. Crime and Punishment

Una.exe – Vengeance

Chapter 8 – Crime and Punishment

Hub got in the next day and went straight on the net without doing his homework. A confused Una went to Blu's homepage but stopped when she realised what he was doing.

"No!" she said, "Aunt Sarah specifically told us not to do this!"

"Una," said Hub, "He came after Blu, that means he wants us, not mum or dad."

"So what do you want me to do?" said Una.

"See if you can track the navi Una," said Hub.

"Mum will kill me for this," said Una, "Here Rush, here boy."

As the pop up virus appeared as if from nowhere Una ordered him to find a signal similar to MegaMan's, the virus drew up a blank before she sent him back home.

"I guess we'll just have to wait for him to make his move," said Hub logging Una out.

"Too right," said a voice behind him, he turned to see MegaMan standing there.

"How?" said Hub.

"How did we know you'd try and find out who did it?" said Roll stepping out from behind MegaMan, "You take after your father for that aspect, it was just a matter of time."

"Actually," said Una from Hub's PET, "I think he meant how are you in his room?"

"Oh that," said MegaMan, "Your Dad wired the house up today whilst you were at school."

"Hang on," said Hub, "If you pair are holograms, what's to stop me walking through you and out my bedroom?"

"Hub's bedroom door slammed itself shut.

"That," said MegaMan, "Now if you could jack your cousin into the house for me." He indicated a jack in port installed into the wall.

"Remind me on to kill dad later," said Hub as he jacked Una in.

"I think he can fit you in-between Wily and Scyler," said MegaMan, "If you want to kill him the queue is about a mile long by now."

"Add me in the queue for you Dad," said Una.

"Already done Una," said MegaMan, "Now I think you pair are to be grounded for at least a week now, that means no going out, no going on the net and nobody to come around after school. Unless Hub isn't in then Una is to be Jacked Into the house at all time. You pair follow?"

"Yes," chimed Hub and Una.

"As most of the appliances are hooked up to the network now that means that we navis can operate them too," said Roll, "So don't think for a moment that because you can't go on the net that means no work for you lady."

Hub and Una suddenly realised how deep their situation was but were lifted by the thought that from here it could only get better.

"And both of you have to do Sarah's maths homework each," said MegaMan, "We've already contacted Sarah who says she'd be extra happy to have Una submitting maths homework as well."

Ok, so maybe they were wrong, so sue me.


	9. Surprises

Una.exe – Vengeance

Chapter 9 – Surprises

Nearly a week later Hub and Una collapsed on the bed after doing their maths homework.

"Remind me never to tease you about having to do maths homework again," said Una.

"No problem," said Hub.

Suddenly they heard Roll shout them from downstairs. Dejectedly, the pair nearly fell down the stairs.

"Hub with me," said Roll, "Una, your Dad wants you to help him."

Una went into the living room where MegaMan was waiting and Hub followed Roll into the kitchen.

"Chop those for me whilst I keep an eye on these pans," said Roll pointing to a load of vegetables on the side. Hub started to chop them and chopped them for what felt like an hour before Mayl walked in.

"Enough!" said Mayl taking the knife from him, "Even with you and your dad I think we'll have enough for a week there. MegaMan's finished with Una so you can both go upstairs into the games room.

Hub grunted a reply before going upstairs, after he'd left Mayl set to work chopping the vegetables.

"Why did you send him away?" said Roll.

"Do you want him to get suspicious?" said Mayl, "If he chopped anymore then he'd figure out something's up. Ouch!"

"What is it?" said Roll running over to Mayl who had her finger in her mouth.

"It's nothing," she said, "I've just nicked it that's all."

"Let me look," said Roll grabbing Mayl's arm and pulling her finger from her mouth, "Mayl, that's pretty bad."

She clasped her hand around Mayl's finger and concentrated, when her hand was pulled away Mayl's finger had been healed.

"Thanks Roll," said Mayl.

"I'll say this for Sarah," said Roll, "She can't cook, but can she design state of the art computer systems."

"I'm glad she can," said Mayl.

They heard Hub and Una scream from upstairs.

"I think they've clicked in," said Roll.

"Me too," said Mayl.

They went upstairs following Lan and MegaMan to find Hub and Una at opposite ends of the pool table in the games room.

"He/She can touch me," both of them screamed at their parents.

"We know," replied the parents.

"How?" said Una.

"The entire house is set up with a modified Dimensional Field," said Lan, "Me and Sarah designed it, it gives the benefits of having navis in the real world without the downside of viruses."

"Why didn't we find out before?" said Hub.

"Habit," said MegaMan, "Your used to going around each other out of courtesy aren't you, Una must have been mad at you to go to hit you and do that." MegaMan indicated a hand shaped bruise on Hub's cheek.

"And I guess Hub hit you back," said Mayl looking at the bruise on Una's cheek as well, "Roll, patch them up, I'll go and check on the food."

"Let's get back to work MegaMan," said Lan as he and MegaMan walked out.

Hub and Una looked at each other and Roll shook her head.

"Shout me when you're done so I can patch you two up," she said leaving as Una and Hub started to argue.

Shortly after Hub and Una's argument finished and Roll spent ten minutes healing them both the doorbell rang. Mayl looked at her watch.

"They can't be here yet," she said, "They're not due for another hour."

She went to open the door to a breathless Yai.

"Blu, kidnapped," was all she said before she collapsed into Mayl's arms.


	10. Beginning of a Lifetime

Una.exe – Vengeance

Chapter 10 – Beginning of a Lifetime

Within what seemed like moments of Yai's arrival, Sarah and Chaud had arrived along with Sam.

"WHAT!" screamed Hub when he heard the news, "I'm going to destroy him for this!"

"Calm down," said Sarah, "We know that most of Blu is safe."

"What?" said a confused Una.

"Excuse me," said Lan and Mayl walking in, between them they carried Blu who they laid down on the sofa.

"I thought she was kidnapped?" said Hub.

MegaMan lifted Blu's head and pulled up her hair so Hub could see her neck.

"What is that?" said Una pointing at a silver device attached to Blu's neck.

"A miniature Pulse Transmission Device," said Lan, "I saw one recently at SciLab, Wily designed it in prison apparently but it was confiscated and sent to SciLab for analysis."

"How does it work?" asked Hub.

"It uses an infra – red connection to connect to the nearest computer," said Lan, "Then it can maintain it over large distances through microwaves."

"What was the nearest computer?" said Hub.

"Her PET," said Chaud, "Unfortunately, whoever planted it had enough brains to take it with them. We already have our systems working full time on it so don't worry."

"This talk of microwaves has made me hungry," said Lan, "Is that tea ready yet Mayl?"

"Our son's friend has been kidnapped and all's you can think about is food?" said Mayl, "Why exactly am I surprised at that?"

"We've nothing else to do and we have spare food because Blu isn't here," said Lan, "So why not?"

"Me and Chaud are fine," said Sarah, "But I think Sam's hungry if you have any left over."

"Yay!" said Sam who brought her arms down fast, Hub managed to move his leg out of the way of her left arm and watched his mums face contort as it hit the sofa with a sickening crack. Hub and Una instinctively jumped off the sofa as it collapsed.

"Sorry," said Sam all of a sudden looking irresistibly cute.

"We'll pay for a new one," said Sarah, "Watch that arm in future Sam." Hub could almost hear her silently cursing her sister.

Luckily, Roll had had enough thought to keep an eye on the food and Mayl, Sarah and Roll soon came out of the kitchen carrying the plates. Mayl, Lan, Hub, Yai and Sam all started eating whilst Sarah, Chaud and the navis went upstairs to Lan's study.

"What do we know?" said Sarah.

"Not a lot," said Chaud.

"Tell me about it," said ProtoMan who had been Jacked Into the house.

"Our best lead is Demon Waters," said MegaMan.

"But we can't go without permission from Official HQ," said Sarah, "And we can't get permission without evidence that her minds there."

"Dilemma," said Una.

"We should have the evidence before the end of tonight though," said Roll.

"Yes," said Sarah, "And Chaud will be staying to look after Sam if Mayl wants to go, won't you sweetie."

"But isn't that..." started Chaud before he noticed MegaMan jumping around behind Sarah shaking his head and drawing his hand across his throat, "Yes dear."

"I knew you'd see it my way," said Sarah before punching MegaMan in the gut as her PET beeped. She picked it up and answered the call.

After a few moments she grabbed her coat and ran downstairs.

"Chaud," she said, "Make sure Yai gets home ok, Lan, Mayl, Hub, MegaMan, Roll, Una, we're going to Demon Waters!"


	11. The Worst Part

Una.exe – Vengeance

_Double Update!_

_Wbuilder: Sam helps him a bit._

Chapter 11 – The Worst Part

The 4 arrived at the beach a while later, Lan led them to a private boathouse.

"How'd you get in here?" said Hub as Lan simply Jacked MegaMan in and the door opened.

"It belongs to Yai's family," said Lan as they went in.

He led them to a covered boat in a corner of the boathouse. He pulled the cover off and smiled.

"She's made sure she kept this in good shape," he said, "Remember this beauty Mayl."

"Is that still seaworthy enough to get us to Demon Waters?" said Mayl, "You used that the first time you went."

"Sure is," said Lan, "Get in everyone."

They climbed in and Lan and Sarah went to start it up, Hub made himself comfortable and curled up to sleep on the bench.

"Look at him," said Mayl when Lan sat down, "Would you have done the same for me at that age Lan?"

"Does that even deserve an answer?" said Lan.

"No," said Mayl resting her head on Lan's shoulder. She soon fell asleep.

"It's been a long day," said Sarah walking out as Lan lay Mayl down on the other bench, "You make yourself comfortable on the floor if you want Lan, I'll get us a save distance from Demon Waters and then I'll rest for the night."

"If I rest on the floor then there will be nowhere left for you," said Lan.

"I can rest standing up," said Sarah, "I'll sleep in my PET and shut the body down, don't worry about me bro."

"Ok," said Lan nearly falling asleep before he even lay down. Sarah shook her head and stopped the boat a short distance from Demon Waters before she lent up against a wall and shut her body down.

Lan, Mayl and Hub woke the next morning with the boat shaking badly in the waters around Demon Waters, Sarah soon came back online as well and helped Lan to start the boat and use it's powerful engine to steer through Demon Waters to the island in the centre. The next few minutes seemed like hours for the 4 on the boat as they were tossed towards Demon Waters.

Lan, Mayl, Sarah and Hub climbed off the boat and the three humans looked decidedly green although Sarah wasn't in much better shape.

"Never again," said Hub as Sarah checked the engine over, she climbed back on and tried to start it. It started to make spluttering noises before dying completely.

"I have two pieces of bad news Hub," said Sarah, "First of all you need to go through that to get out of here, and secondly, we need a boat to get out of here."

"Great," said Hub as Sarah called for a boat from the officials.

"The return trip will take a few hours to get here," said Sarah, "So we may as well investigate whilst we wait."

They walked into the base and in the lift room the computers all came online.

"It's nice to see you again Lan," said a voice from the computers that Lan knew all too well.


	12. Invitation

Una.exe – Vengeance

Chapter 12 – Invitation

"Wily," hissed Lan.

"Glad to see you remember me," said Wily, they all looked at the screen but didn't expect what they saw.

Instead of Wily and the navi standing there they saw just the navi, they all wondered where Wily was but Hub figured it out first.

"So you're Wily then?" said Hub.

"You've got a smart kid there," said Wily.

"Wily?" said Lan, "How did you make yourself into a navi?"

"He just built navi data around his own," said Sarah, "Only instead of starting from scratch he stole the data."

"Exactly the reverse of you isn't it Mrs. Blaze," said Wily, "Or do you prefer the name Scyler?"

"Sarah will do for now," said Sarah.

"Of course," said Wily, "And I see that your lovely wife has come along too Lan, how many times have you put yourself in danger for him now Mrs. Hikari?"

"More than anyone would for you," replied Mayl.

"But of course," said Wily, "I nearly forgot our stars, Hub and his navi Una. The brave prince and his servant come to rescue the damsels in distress."

"Where is Blu?" said Hub.

"Patience boy," said Wily, "All in good time, if you follow your father to my control room you will be able to find me there, I have disabled all my security just for you."

"Where is she?" screamed Hub banging his hands on the control panel, he looked up to see that Wily had already gone.

"It's ok," said Mayl, "We'll find her, we've done this sort of thing before."

"Come on," said Sarah, "We'd best take his invitation or he may herd us down there if he's that desperate."

They went through the door, Sarah was the last one through, she turned as she left and noticed a glint of light from the shadows in the room.

"Hypocrite," said Sarah following Lan.

The four arrived at the control room quickly, Sarah urging on Hub when he wanted to rest. They arrived and looked around.

"Blu!" said Hub noticing Blu's PET on a small table.

"Hub," said Blu, "Is that you?"

Hub ran over and grabbed the PET.

"Blu," he said, "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine," said Blu, "How do we get out of here?"

"You'll have to delete me first," said Wily, "I believe your father is familiar with the Pulse Transmission System so he can help you."

"I can't use the PTS," said Sarah, "I'm not a human remember."

"I am aware of that," said Wily, "I couldn't install a port just for you though could I, but I think you will have a few problems in the real world to deal with."

As he spoke the robotic body, similar to the ones used by BlastMan and StoneMan in the first N1 stepped forward.

"I think I have an old friend who wishes to see you," said Wily.

"Hello sister," said the body, "It's not that great a world but it's ok if you like it."

"Scyler," said Sarah.

"Patience Scyler," said Wily, "At least let her family come to me first."

"Sure," said Scyler, "But you are going down sister, trust me on that."

Lan showed Mayl and Hub how to use the PTS and jacked in himself, Sarah turned to the robot and shifted her weight a little.

"Let's see what you've got in this world sister," said Sarah.

"Gladly," said Scyler.


	13. Showdown

Una.exe – Vengeance

Chapter 13 – Showdown

Sarah and Scyler circled, Sarah had adopted an amateur wrestling pose whilst Scyler was simply walking.

"How do you do that?" said Scyler, "I have trouble getting the elbows to bend."

"Secret," said Sarah lunging at Scyler, she managed to grab Scyler around where her neck would have been and started talking. "There's a bomb attached to Blu's PET, once Wily gets what he wants, this place will blow."

"What?" said Scyler turning her head to face Blu's PET, it gave Sarah the instant she needed to snap the robots head off.

"I thought you couldn't tell direct lies," said Blu.

"I have issues telling direct lies," said Sarah, "And never assume I'm lying about bombs."

"Why?" said Blu.

"Ask your mother," said Sarah as she turned the PET upside down.

Inside the network the humans and navis looked around.

"So this is what it's like," said Hub, "I always wondered what it looked like from a navis perspective."

"You could have just asked," said Una.

"Yeah," said Hub, "But I'd have got a girls perspective then."

It took MegaMan and Roll to hold back Una.

"You'd think that because they can do this at home, that they'd settle their differences there rather than in a life or death situation," said MegaMan.

"Yeah," said Roll, "But having us lot as relatives doesn't help much does it?"

"You pair need to set aside your differences here," said Lan, "You've already achieved Full Syncro, so don't ruin it all now because you may be relying on that later."

"Sure," said Hub.

"Until we get home," said Una.

"It'll do," said Lan as MegaMan and Roll let go of Una. The moment that they let go a giant hole opened beneath them.

"MegaMan, Roll," screamed Lan and Mayl and trying to get them as Hub and Una held them back.

"Alpha data," said Lan as the hole closed up, "He's trying to absorb them!"

"Don't worry," said Wily's voice booming through the network, "They're alive for now."

"Hub, Una," said Sarah's voice in the system, "I can't enter but I'll try help from here. Mayl, Lan, wait there, without MegaMan and Roll you're both sitting ducks."

"Ok," said Lan reluctantly, "We'll sit it out for now."

"Ok then," said Sarah, "Hub, Una, go straight ahead and take the first right."

Hub and Una arrived where Wily was waiting thanks to Sarah's directions. Lan and Mayl had already been captured and were hanging next to their navis on the wall.

"Mum, Dad," said Hub and Una, "We'll save you!"

"Welcome," said Wily, "So glad you could make it. I see you've already disabled both my little toys Sarah."

"Just shut up," said Sarah, "Una, I've modified your Sword to take out those chains on your parents, you'll need to be in Full Syncro to use it though."

"Right," said Hub and Una, "Full Syncro!"

As Hub's data combined with Una's Wily simply laughed.

"So this is what it feels like to be a girl," said Hub.

"Less with the talking and more with the fighting!" said Una.

"The style change program Hub," said Lan, "You should be able to activated it."

"Right," said Hub, "Activating Style Change! GrassShadow Power Up!"

Una's armour turned Green and Brown and she gained pads on her arms and knees.

"Can't hit what you can't see," said UnaFS turning invisible.

"I guess I'll just have to borrow some of your father's data," said Wily as MegaMan screamed, "Activating SearchSoul!"

Una/Hub used their borrowed time to free their parents who landed on their feet.

"Full Syncro!" yelled Lan and MegaMan almost instantly, Mayl and Roll weren't far behind but waited until Mayl regained her sense of balance.

"So that was your game was it?" said Wily, "I guess I'll have to…"

Wily never told them what he was going to do, instead he fell to the floor clutching his head.

"ARRGH!" he screamed," Get out of my head! I'm the one in control here!"

They watched as Wily's netnavi body began to change and mutate. It was MegaManFS who realised what it was changing into first.

"You lot get out!" screamed MegaManFS, "Alpha's taking control!"

Roaring the AlphaWily attacked.


	14. The Sins of the Fathers

Una.exe – Vengeance

Chapter 14 – The Sins of the Fathers

"Come on you pair," said RollFS grabbing UnaFS, "Let's go! Your fathers can handle this."

"No!" yelled UnaFS pulling herself free.

"Go!" yelled MegaManFS, "You can't handle this!"

"Who says?" said UnaFS, "All our lives, all four of you have tried to stop us from becoming the best we can, the only one who even tried to test our potential in netbattling was Aunt Sarah and you pair even stopped that!"

"To stop you from suffering like we did," said RollFS, "We didn't want you pair to get involved in stuff like this."

"Cut it out and go," yelled MegaManFS, "Its hard enough to fight Alpha without arguing with you lot!"

"Come on!" yelled RollFS.

UnaFS looked at RollFS then activated her sword and ran at Alpha.

"I told you pair to leave!" yelled MegaManFS as UnaFS swung at Alpha without any actual effect.

"The moment that he involved Blu and Prota," said UnaFS, "He involved us, and we will see this through the end."

"Heh heh," said MegaManFS allowing himself a small laugh.

"What's up?" said UnaFS.

"Nothing," said MegaManFS, "You just reminded us of something."

"You pair at our age," said UnaFS.

"We'll talk about it later," said MegaManFS, "You pair get out of here!" he said to RollFS who nodded and followed Sarah's directions out.

"Only one thing left," said MegaManFS.

"Program Advance," said UnaFS.

"BattleChips In, Download," said MegaManFS and UnaFS at the same time, "CyberSword, WideSword, LongSword, LifeSword Power Up!"

When the two LifeSwords had formed they grabbed them and ran straight at the AlphaWily and used the LifeSwords to quarter it. As it fell it reformed into the MegaMan body Wily had made himself and logged out. The network started to shake and crumble.

"Network Crash!" said MegaManFS, "We need to get out!"

"Already on it," said Sarah, "Transmitting map data to MegaMan!"

MegaManFS looked at the map data and grimaced. "Let's move you pair,"he said running towards the exit followed by UnaFS

"Don't worry," said UnaFS, "You've done this sort of thing before right."

"Last minute escapes areour specialty," said MegaManFS.

They hit the exit just as the network crashed and Lan and Hub jumped out of the seats.

"GO!" yelled Sarah pointing, "The Island's collapsing! Mayl and Roll are waiting on the Official's boat!"

They rushed out and Sarah grabbed the three PETs and folders along with the robot head before following them.

They made it to the boat and the boat sped away as the Island sank beneath the waves.

"Phew," said Lan and Hub.

"Forget something," said Sarah holding out the PETs.

"Sorry bro," said Lan.

"Sorry Una," said Hub, "You too Blu."

"What about me?" said Prota.

"Sorry," said Hub, "You too."

"You lot relax," said Sarah, "I'm going to the control room to see if they need any help."

"Ok," said Lan.

Sarah made her way to the control room and opened the door.

"I thought you were looking after Sam and Yai," said Sarah.

"My wife was trapped on an island," replied Chaud, "I couldn't leave her there could I?"

"I guess not," said Sarah smiling.

"How did they do?" said Chaud.

"With a little help from MegaMan and Lan," said Sarah, "They defeated Alpha in one move."

"Ouch," said Chaud, "And our mystery netnavi?"

"Wily," said Sarah, "He made himself into a netnavi, and he escaped."

"I thought as much," said Chaud, "And I thought we were rid of him for good."

"Not by a long shot," said Sarah, "Not by a long shot."

They arrived in port a few hours later and Hub's grandparents were waiting with Sam and Yai.

"Blu's body is in the car," said his grandfather, "Just put the PET in her hand."

Hub walked over to the already open door of the car and carefully inserted the PET into her hand, he had barely inserted it when her eyes opened and she smiled. As she sat up the miniature Pulse Transmission Device fell of her neck and Sarah pocketed it.

"Let's go home," said Lan.

"You lot go," said Hub, "Me and Blu will be home later."

"Don't be too late," said Yai, "We've a lot to do tomorrow remember Blu."

"_Mum_," said Blu.

"Likewise," said Mayl, "Consider it your reward for rescuing her."

"Thanks," said Hub.

The adults and Sam left them alone and they sat down looking out to where Demon Waters was.

"To think that you've become so powerful," said Blu, "It's too uncanny to believe."

"I know," said Hub.

"Hub," said Blu, "I have something to say."

"What is it?" said Hub.

"The reason we were coming for tea yesterday," said Blu, "Was to say goodbye, I'm moving to netopia tomorrow."


	15. Heartbreak

Una.exe – Vengeance

Chapter 15 – Heartbreak

_WebB: It's a possibility, Hub and Una's fics aren't fully planned out yet, that said, neither are Sarah's fully._

"What do you mean?" said Hub confused.

"After the attack on my homepage," said Blu, "Mum decided that it wasn't safe here anymore, and well, after the last two days, I don't think she's changed her mind."

"But why?" said Hub, "It's not like she moved whilst she was in danger as a kid?"

"That may have something to do with the fact that her parents were rarely ever around," said Blu, "But I can't change mums mind, she's defiantly making us move tomorrow."

"Where too?" said Hub.

"Netopia," said Blu, "As far away from you as she can get me."

"I'll come visit," said Hub.

"I know," said Blu, "I'll visit here as often as I can too."

"Thanks," said Hub, "Are you sure there's nothing I can do to stop your mum?"

"Positive," said Blu, "Even Sarah's tried to talk her out of it and she ignored her."

"She won't be stopped then," said Hub.

"It won't be easy," said Blu standing up, she walked off a little before turning around, "Don't you dare let anyone take my seat at school," she said, "I will be back, I promise."

"I know," said Hub.

_Undernet_

Bass wandered in the Undernet, coming across a blue and gold navi on the floor he stopped.

"MegaMan?" said Bass.

"Uh," said the navi, "Bass, help me."

Bass grabbed the navi by the throat and held it to the wall.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't delete you now human," said Bass.

"Bass," said Wily, "We could rule the network together, why do you want to destroy me?"

"You betray me and use me to unleash Alpha again," said Bass tightening his grip, "That is reason enough."

"There is a navi stronger than you now Bass," said Wily, "Stronger even than MegaMan."

"No navi is stronger than me," said Bass, "Not even MegaMan."

"She is unity," said Wily saying the first thing that came to mind, he had heard Hikari mention it once or twice whilst he worked at SciLab but hadn't taken much notice.

Bass loosened his grip.

"Speak," said Bass.

"She is a union of MegaMan and Roll," said Wily, "Her powers rival your own."

Bass threw Wily aside.

"Go," said Bass, "If I ever see you again I will delete you, and tell my weakling sister the same thing."

Wily scrambled to his feet and made a quick exit, Bass looked up, thinking.

"Has MegaMan finally been deleted?" said Bass, "If so then I must posses her power, whatever the cost."

_To be continued._

* * *

Next fic: 

MegaMan Battle Network - Time

Blast back to the past as Scyler's first major netcrime after her rebirth is actually successful as she freezes the entire Electopia net area. With a bit of help, MegaMan and friends overcome the freezing and go to stop the plan, but does Scyler have something more sinster in mind.


End file.
